Gamer DxD: Rise of the Twin Heavens
by Azure Skylark
Summary: One year ago, I was taken to a world beyond my understanding, to a world of the supernatural. Now, it's been one year since that day, and my life is going to go downhill, and into a world of adventure. Am I prepared for the world, and is the world prepared for me?


_**Status:**_

 _ **NAME: Xenos Skylark  
A. TITLE: -  
P. TITLE: The Gamer  
REPUTATION: Prince of Kuoh  
LEVEL: LV. 12  
EXP: 57.49%  
EFFECTS: Physical Attacks + 20%, Physical Resistance + 3.5%, Mana Attacks + 17.5%, Mana Resistance + 4%, Fire Attacks +15%, Fire Resistance + 3.5%  
HP: 3300 / 3300 (100.00%)  
HPR: 850 (25.76%)  
MP: 2200 / 2200 (100.00%)  
MPR: 370 (16.82%)  
DP: 0 / 2050 (0.00%)  
STR: 47 + 42.77 (91%) = 89.77  
DEX: 58 + 52.78 (91%) = 110.78  
VIT: 55 + 50.05 (91%) = 105.05  
INT: 86 + 78.26 (91%) = 164.26  
WIS: 67 + 60.97 (91%) = 127.97  
LUK: 36  
POINTS: 55  
MONEY: 1 162 490 Yen**_

* * *

 _ **Skills:**_

 _ **Gamer's Body LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Gamer's Mind LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Medium Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Increased Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Bilingual Translator – English LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Bilingual Translator – Japanese LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Physical Endurance LV. 07 (10.58%)**_  
 _ **Physical Offense LV. 08 (30.39%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Mana LV. 08 (10.57%)**_  
 _ **Magical Offense – Mana LV. 07 (20.57%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Fire LV. 07 (20.68%)**_  
 _ **Magical Offense – Fire LV. 06 (20.10%)**_

 _ **Sword Mastery LV. 05 (63.50%)**_

 _ **Weapon Creation: Mana LV. 06 (1.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Blade LV. 05 (16.68%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Bow and Arrow LV. 03 (58.46%)**_  
 _ **Weapon Creation: Fire LV. 03 (17.56%)**_  
 _ **\- Fire Weapon Creation: Blade LV. 03 (17.56%)**_

 _ **Detect Bloodlust LV. 06 (10.47%)**_  
 _ **Sense Danger LV. 09 (36.57%)**_

 _ **Twice Critical LV. 04 (16.45%)**_  
 _ **Boosted Gear LV. 06 (60.27%)**_  
 _ **\- Boost LV. 13 (1.57%)**_  
 _ **Divine Dividing LV. 05 (20.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Divide LV. 09 (27.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Flight LV. 04 (61.47%)**_

 _ **Mana Burst LV. 12 (30.58%)**_  
 _ **Fire Burst LV. 07 (26.59%)**_

 _ **Observe LV. 16 (30.60%)**_  
 _ **Cooking LV. 13 (59.10%)**_  
 _ **Singing LV. 08 (10.49%)**_  
 _ **Dancing LV. 05 (15.58%)**_

* * *

 _ **Inventory:  
**_ _ **-**_

* * *

 _ **Sacred Gears:**_

 _ **Longinus (2/13):  
\- True Longinus (LOCKED)  
\- Zenith Tempest (LOCKED)  
\- Annihilation Maker (LOCKED)  
\- Dimension Lost (LOCKED)  
\- Boosted Gear (UNLOCKED) (TIER 1/3)  
\- Divine Dividing (UNLOCKED) (TIER 1/3)  
\- Regulus Nemea (LOCKED)  
\- Canis Lykaon (LOCKED)  
\- Sephiroth Graal (LOCKED)  
\- Incinerate Anthem (LOCKED)  
\- Absolute Demise (LOCKED)  
\- Innovate Clear (LOCKED)  
\- Telos Karma (LOCKED)**_

 _ **Non-Longinus (1/?):  
\- Twice Critical (UNLOCKED) (TIER 1/2)**_

* * *

Today was just a normal day, like any other day for me, for a regular student like me who goes to school on a regular weekday. I hopped off my bed after turning off the alarm clock as I went to my bathroom with a set of my school uniform and a towel to go take a bath in. My house wasn't like the best mansion in existence; it was just a normal two-storey house with about three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a rather large kitchen, and a rather nicely-decorated living room. I had thanked Sirzechs, one of the current Four Devil Leaders for the place, seeing as I had helped him a little in his paperwork, causing Grayfia to pinch his cheek a few times I had actually come around.

Walking a little groggily to the bathroom, something tingled within me, as if there was something that would go wrong today, at any time. Assuming that the tingling was because of my grogginess and my lack of sleep due to extensive training the previous night, I decided to try to shrug off the thoughts, with an odd amount of success. As I entered the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror, as I wondered to myself how my world had changed over the past year, as I muttered to myself, **"Status."** The command had forced open a status window, and I decided to take a look at it, opting to plan for the day ahead on what I'd actually be doing.

I then realized that I had been lacking proper experience gain, nor did I gain any levels in the past few days, to which I assumed was because of my lack of experience gain, and the only way I was actually was able to actually gain any experience was from completing quests, since fighting monsters was definitely out of the bigger picture. On top of that, the only quests that I've ever gained were low-EXP quests, such as arriving to school on time, doing certain tasks for teachers, and arriving to club meetings. Other than that, nothing else ever showed up in terms of quests.

Analyzing the status window for the first time of the day, I felt as if I had the statistics a somewhat overpowered character would have, but I knew that the more I leveled up and gained points, the more compressed the system would become and the more I would have to eventually grind. Forgetting the thoughts for the present, I went to immediately shower, considering that school was going to start in a few hours. A few minutes later, I was finished with my short shower, and I immediately dressed up in the standard uniform, albeit with a few changes; the standard black Kuoh Academy blazer, along with a set of jeans, and a silver shirt to stand out against the blazer.

Once I had finished dressing myself up, which apparently took around seven and a half minutes, I immediately grabbed the school bag which I had packed last night with my books and I took the breakfast and lunch that I cooked up last night, and managed to keep warm with the help of my **Fire Burst** spell, I immediately rushed out of the house, locking the door with my set of keys, and I hopped on my motorcycle, something that the Fallen Angel leader, Azazel had made for me alongside my current smartphone. I then revved up the bike, as I then began to speed up the bike in hopes of reaching school as early as possible. _Let us wait for teachers, don't let them wait for us_ , I told myself. A little lesson I had learned amongst my life experiences.

Then, suddenly, another status window popped up informing me that I had received a new quest. I looked through it for a bit before sighing, realizing that this was one of the normal quest windows I had received over the past year, and I knew that declining to the request was going to be absolute crap, since I was going to head to school anyways, so I shrugged a little, and I immediately pressed the Accept button, and I revved up the engine, and I was off to school in no time.

 _ **NEW QUEST!  
School Duties:  
\- It is your duty as a school student to arrive to school early, and on time.  
\- Make sure you arrive to school before the school bell rings.  
Time Limit: 3 hours.  
COMPLETION: 100 EXP, Increased Respect with Teachers and Schoolmates  
FAILURE: Decreased Respect with Teachers and Schoolmates.**_

Whilst I was on the way, one of the dragons that had been residing in my body, then suddenly began to speak in my head, _**[So, how are you today? Fine, it seems.]**_ I immediately identified the voice as Ddraig, and I then thought as I somewhat told him, _"Yeah, I'm just normal. Why do you ask? It seems that something feels off for you. I haven't been feeling any tingling feeling, excluding that one from earlier. Even that one was probably because of the fact that I hadn't slept properly last night finishing that Mathematics assignment."_ Ddraig then spoke again, _**[That wasn't your crappy sleep's problem. That's literally a tingling feeling, not affected by it. Something off may happen today, so watch yourself.]**_

I thanked Ddraig, as I regained my focus on the road, doing rather sharp turns around a few of the cars in front of me, in order to reach school quicker than it would if I were to not do such things. I wasn't normally keen of doing anything of the daredevil's sort, but I felt like I had to this time, since I was obviously determined to get to school early and finish up my breakfast, so that I could be focused on the day ahead of me. I was reckless enough to do some rather sharp turns that would get people with improper knowledge on those stunts killed, but I was careful enough to not go overboard with the stunts.

A few minutes later, I had finally arrived at school, as I parked my motorcycle in one of the spots at the teachers' parking lot. A normal student wouldn't be able to park his motorcycle or vehicle at such an area, but due to my closeness with the principal, and a little bit of explaining, I was able to secure the spot. I then turned the motorcycle off, or something like that, and I took the keys out, as I tightened my grip on my bag, and I then smiled a little as I proceeded to enter the buildings of Kuoh Academy.

From what I had known, Kuoh Academy used to be a full-girls school, but recently, over the past two years, it had then converted into a co-ed school, with the majority of the students being females. Most of the minority male population were perverts, often being caught peeping on most of the girls' activities. However, the most notorious perverts of them all were three people known throughout the school as the 'Perverted Trio'. This rather lecherous group consisted of Issei, the dude who dreams of become a harem king, Matsuda, the bald-headed infinite pornography distributor, and Motohama, the female body size calculator.

I wasn't close friends with them, nor even proper friends with them, since they had been more publicized about their lecherous acts, and literally the people who they peep on often were the girls of the Kendo Club, the club that I was participating in as my extra-curricular activity. I was rather close with two of the female members, Murayama and Katase, and since I was somehow the only male member in the club, the Perverted Trio had taken the opportunity many times, and spread false rumors about it, only to be dismissed as pure jealousy, something I admired about the female community of Kuoh Academy.

As I entered the building, I noticed that most of the people weren't around, and that was rather understandable, since it was still about an hour and a half before school actually began. As I looked around the building, looking if there was anybody even here yet, I had bumped into Murayama and Katase, and they both reminded me that they were going to be coming to my place the following day, and I wished them luck in their kendo training for the day, and I reminded them to patch up any of the holes that the Perverted Trio may have used to peep on them, and they chuckled a little, before they smiled and left, heading towards where the kendo club's building was at.

As I managed to find a place, at one of the benches near the assembly area, I took a seat, and then I had then noticed one of the first-years, Koneko Toujou, who I had assumed was about a year younger than me, and known throughout Kuoh Academy for being one of its mascots. Or at least, if I hadn't known that whatsoever, I learned about it from the title that lays over her head, along with a large LV. 14, two levels higher than me, and another title that said, 'Rook'. I had understood what the title actually meant after listening to Sirzechs' explanation on Evil Pieces. What he had told me, was that the 'Rook' title meant that Koneko was a servant of one of the High-Class Devils, as a Rook piece.

That same day, he then told me that Koneko was a servant to Rias Gremory, one of the third-year students, who he had brought up that was his younger sister, and that the title 'Lucifer' was one of the titles given to one of the Four Satans, with the other three being Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Other than that, he explained about the strengths of each of the pieces; Knight symbolized swordsmanship, Rook symbolized physical strength, Bishop symbolized high magical powers, Queen symbolized the combination of the three and King symbolized the previous four's strengths.

He then brought up about the Pawn piece, which I had originally assumed to be the weakest piece of the game, merely acting as catalysts for other pieces to kill. He then brought up something that day I then remembered; Pawns can easily change from the weakest pieces to the strongest pieces with the help of Promotion. I then pushed the memory aside, as Koneko then immediately noticed me, walking over to me, gently but swiftly. I waved to her, as she made a sort-of wave, and she decided to take a seat next to me on the bench.

As I managed to strike up a conversation with her, deciding to talk about cats just for the hell of it, she then asked me if I had brought any food with me, to which she mentioned that she had forgotten to eat breakfast during the morning. I then decided to take out the breakfast I had brought with me for the morning, which, oddly enough, was caramel doughnuts, and I took one out of the bag and gave it to her. Apparently, I had managed to make more than what I would be normally making, and I assumed that it was some sort of coincidence.

She ate it in a somewhat gentle way, and commented that the doughnuts I had made tasted rather sweet, which apparently was something she preferred. I shrugged it off as a chain of odd coincidences happening today, and I told her that I made it myself, like what I normally did with my breakfasts and lunches. Somehow, it was also a good lesson for me, helping me to level up my Cooking skill, which basically was a gamer's version of improving dishes and making them higher-quality. A small smile formed on my face, as I looked at her, reminiscing at how I even became friends with her.

At first, she wasn't easy to get through, but after a couple of meetings, we were roughly around the level of very close friends. She had also reminded me of one of my former friends, one that I had to, in sorrow, part ways with around a year ago; Airene Froschia. I had also met her in an odd way, and she was also hard to get through in the beginning, but like I had mentioned, we've had to part ways by force when I was taken to Japan. I then shrugged the blissful memories I had with her away, as Koneko and I continued with our animal conversation, occasionally the both of us eating a doughnut or two.

A few minutes later, most of the people had arrived at the academy, most of them arriving with the help of their parents, with some of them coming in jaw-dropping silver-colored limousines, and considering that it was the equivalent of a rush hour on the road or the happy hour in stores, since thirty minutes before the assembly was when most of them arrived, I wasn't all too surprised. As more and more people arrived, I then noticed that more and more people were beginning to notice the fact that Koneko, the academy's mascot, was sitting with me, the school's second prince, with the first one being Yuuto Kiba, and I was starting to get all the odd attention I didn't really want to receive.

Fortunately, the Perverted Trio wasn't around, and it was a good thing for both me and Koneko, since if Matsuda was around, he would be easily taking lots of pictures of the two of us when we weren't looking, and he would probably spread it around the school as rumors. I then told Koneko that we were going to split up, since we both never really liked receiving too much attention, and she agreed, as we parted ways, much to the odd chagrin and dismay of the other students who were looking at us. Luckily, as I left Koneko, the bell then rang, which had meant that the assembly was about to begin, and all of us had lined up to our respective classes, with the boys lining up at the front and the girls at the back to prevent any wrong acts from occurring.

As we were allowed to sit down on the floor of the assembly, the principal then began to give a thirty-minute speech, as he would do everybody, which most of us had hated, some lightly hating, but others deeply bashing. I then decided to take advantage of the moments I were given, and then I immediately muttered to myself, loud enough so that it would be considered as a command, but soft enough such that nobody else would hear me, **"Skills. Status."** Then, two status windows opened up in front of me, as I glanced through the status and skill menus, I had found that there wasn't any actual boost over the past while, which I assumed was due to the fact that I actually lacked proper training.

I then chuckled slightly after reading through the skill menu as I remembered that I had both **Singing** and **Dancing** as skills. Those two skills all started after one of my drunk nights out, at one of the nearby karaoke bars to my place. From all of that singing and my drunk dancing, I had managed to gain those two skills, and I let the oddly cherished memory remain in my brain for a few minutes, before I decided to put those thoughts aside for the time being. I then had noticed the Student Council president, Souna Shitori, had been looking at me for the past few minutes, and I decided to do what a normal guy would do, and I winked at her, after noticing that she had winked at me, causing the both of us to silently blush a few shades of pink.

Noticing that Souna then stopped looking at me, I focused my gaze on her, and I muttered to myself in a similar tone, **"Observe."** Then, once the status window had opened, I then glanced through whatever information I had on her. What I then became curious at was the fact that her name as stated in the Observe menu was not Souna Shitori, but instead Sona Sitri. I had assumed that she had been using an alias as long as she was in Kuoh Academy, probably to hide her identity as a devil, and a High-Class Devil with a peerage to add to that too.

I then remembered that Serafall had told me about her little sister who was one of the students of Kuoh Academy as well, and I then remembered that Serafall had also told me that she was from the Sitri family, so that particular problem was solved in a mere matter of seconds. What made her interesting was also her level. It was supposedly in the 20's mark, which meant to me that she was a good fighter, and I wouldn't want to mess around with her. I then noticed that she had an alarmingly high HP amount, which wasn't normal for a 20's level like her.

Besides that, another complication then came up in the form of the fact that her MP value was marked with a question mark. It meant that there were two possible reasons as to why there was a question mark in mana values; for one thing, it could mean that her mana amount may be too large for my skill to even fully grasp, and I had to admit, if it was the first one, it would greatly shock me; the second possible reason was that maybe she didn't use mana. Maybe devils used some sort of magic points which was entirely different from the concept of mana; that reason made a little more sense, since it gave a question mark even when my Observe level is 16.

I couldn't fully understand the reason why, and for another thing, the principal was still barely halfway through his speech, which was about to fully bore me to death. I then to analyze another part of my system that I couldn't understand, even until now; the Respect System. It was something related to reputation and respect for one another, I assumed, but I didn't understand as to why it actually existed. What was the point of a useless system that only affects relationships and respect? I sighed a little, as I muttered in the same tone as always, **"Reputation System,"** A status window then appeared in front of me, as I took a good look at it.

I had then noticed that there was a sort option, and I decided to sort it in the format that said, 'Highest to Lowest', which I assumed was a way of sorting respect from, obviously highest to lowest. I then decided to spend the last fifteen minutes of the assembly scrolling through the window, looking to see if I had gained or lost any respect with anyone. Luckily for me, none of the people actually present in the menu were in the negative values, which obviously meant being enemies. I then chuckled slightly for the something like the third of fourth time today, and once I had just closed the window, the principal finally finished up with his one-hour speech.

Everybody then got up as the assembly came to a close, and I grabbed my bag, which I had placed somewhere near the bench I had sat at with Koneko earlier, and I headed to my class, as per the usual of a student who was studying in this academy. As I entered my class, I had then noticed that the teacher had somewhat managed to arrive first, and I shrugged, assuming that he was just one of the people that had arrived whilst the assembly was being carried out, and I greeted, bowing down in a respectful manner to him. Just after I had taken my seat, the rest of the class had arrived, and as I sorted my things on the table, I prepared for a day of class, and a few annoying **Intelligence** windows threatening to disturb my focus.

Ready for the day to begin, I then heard the two dragons residing in my body beginning to argue about something. I then asked them, _"What are you two arguing about? My class is going to start soon, and I don't need anything disturbing me now, not at this point in time."_ Ddraig then told me, _**[Nah, just something I was thinking. Maybe you should reveal that you knew about the supernatural to both Rias and Sona. Who knows, maybe they'll invite you into either one of their peerages.]**_ The other residing dragon, Albion then complained, telling me, _**(I don't think you should. Rias and Sona may be devils, but what if they were hunting down people who aren't devils who know about the situation? Then, they'll probably use that to their advantage, and hire lots of devil assassins to hunt you down.)**_

I then told both Albion and Ddraig, _"Sorry Albion, but I think I have to go with Ddraig on this one. How should I consider them untrustworthy when I know Rias's elder brother and Sona's elder sister? Besides, they both told me Rias and Sona were good devils, not like the stray devils who roam Kuoh, and even Japan."_ Albion sighed, before he replied, _**(Well, I guess you're right about that particular detail. For a minute, I forgot you knew Sirzechs and Serafall. I mean, we did meet them in person, but still, just be wary in case it ever happens.)**_ I thanked the both of them, and I told them, _"Now then, I'll be focusing on class for the time being. It's best if you go take a nap or something."_ They then went and fell asleep, and I regained focus back onto class, as it was about to start.

After about four hours of vigorous studies, it was finally lunch break, and I had spent a good fifteen minutes of the four hours to swat off the constant status windows appearing, saying that I had gained points in **Intelligence**. This was one of the flaws of my system that I kind-of both hated and liked, however in this particular situation, where focusing was key to studying, the flood of status windows wasn't helping one bit. I then shrugged, putting those thoughts aside, as I packed up my bag, and took the lunch I had made out from it, before heading out from the class, turning off the lights and fan on the way out.

Heading to the rooftop, the area I had always been eating my lunch at, I bid my greetings to a few of the students who I had bumped into, until I managed to bump into another girl, making her fall down. I panicked a little, before calming down, and helping her out, extending my hand out, and helping her get on her feet, before noticing that the girl I was helping was Rias Gremory. She then took notice of me, and greeted me, before I greeted her back, taking the chance to ask her the question I wanted to ask, and I told and asked her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rias Gremory. Would you mind if we had lunch together on the rooftop? There are a few questions that I had wanted to ask you."

She then agreed to the deal that I had proposed, telling me that she was fine with it, considering that she had made her own lunch today, and we then immediately headed up to the rooftop, gaining the envy of a few of my not-so-secret admirers. On the way to where our destination was, I had thought about the tingling feeling that I had felt earlier in the morning. Why had it suddenly appeared this morning? Even though I had stayed up quite late rather often, I hadn't felt the same tingling feeling I had felt this time, so why was this one suddenly important?

I pondered on the question for quite a while, and as I noticed I had arrived at the door leading to the rooftop, I shook my head, shaking those thoughts away, as I lead Rias like a gentleman would, holding the door open for her, and as we reached the rooftop, I had then noticed that both Yuuto Kiba, the other 'prince' of Kuoh besides me, and Koneko, were gathered, as they told me that it was their first time eating on the rooftops, and that they kind-of liked it, getting the inspiration to try this area from me, apparently.

As I took a seat down, and began to take out my lunch for my consumption, I then asked Rias a question I wanted to truly confirm, "Rias-senpai, what do you know about Devils, Evil Pieces and Peerages?" She looked at me, a little shocked that I was asking such a question, and then she asked me, "How do you know of all this? You don't seem too out of the ordinary to me." As I predicted, she truly was affiliated with the supernatural, and the only reason I asked that particular question was whether Sirzechs was truly right about her affiliation. She then asked me a second question, "What do you know of the particular topic?"

I then looked at her, and took a bit of my meal, before telling her just very little of what I knew, "Don't know too well about the first two, just a glance, but I'm pretty sure you're a Devil, Rias-senpai. I can sense some demonic aura leaking from your human body, so that's for one thing. Another thing I'm pretty sure of is that you have a Rook and Knight under your peerage. Koneko and Kiba, am I correct?" She looked at me, gasping, and I was pretty sure both Koneko and Kiba were a little surprised at my sudden revelation. I then smiled, telling her, "Looks like what my source told me was correct. But do not fret, there's no concerns about me revealing it to everyone."

She smiled in relief, as I continued to eat my meal, wary that her, Koneko and Kiba knew of my secret, and the concerns in my chest felt like burdens relieved. I then noticed that the rooftop door was opening, and I readied to do a spell, when I had then noticed that the one who had just arrived was none other than Akeno Himejima, which allowed me to calm down a little; she along with Rias were known as the two queens of Kuoh Academy, and I was a little surprised to see her, considering that I didn't think that she would bother to find her way here. I greeted her, to which she replied, "Ara, ara~. Didn't expect the prince of Kuoh to be here. What brings you here?"

I told her, "Just lunch, and a few things to ask Rias-senpai about, Queen." Her eyes then narrowed a little, and she asked me, "What Queen do you refer to?" I smiled, as I replied, "You know who I refer to, Queen of Rias Gremory's Peerage." She looked at me and gasped a little, before Rias then told her about the fact that I knew about the supernatural. She calmed down a little, but she looked at me in a distrusting way, as if I were somewhat of a threat. I didn't mind the stare given by Akeno, as I swiftly finished up my meal, and I left the four on the rooftop, eating lunch and maybe contemplating as to whether I was a villain or not.

I quickly walked back to the classroom, as lunch break was about to end, in roughly about half a hour. As I entered the room, I felt a sudden threat around me, that I could not understand, but as I tracked the odd aura to oddly enough, Issei, who was just about to enter the classroom. I then calmed down a little, before I suddenly heard Ddraig tell me, _**[Be careful, Xenos. It seems that I sense something within Issei's body all of a sudden. However, it remains dormant, and it requires a strong amount of power to activate, something Issei lacks. You're safe for now.]**_ I sighed in relief, as I then took a seat in my table, and I began to browse through a Biology textbook I had brought with me, just to absorb some information, and hopefully get a point or two in **Intelligence**.

As it was about to near the end time of lunch break, I then decided to take a look at my stats at the current moment, and I then muttered to myself, **"Status."** The window then popped up in front of me, and I decided to browse through to see if my **Intelligence** and MP had increased, and sure enough, it did, even if the point gain was technically considered to be minimal.

* * *

 _ **Status:**_

 _ **NAME: Xenos Skylark  
A. TITLE: -  
P. TITLE: The Gamer  
REPUTATION: Prince of Kuoh  
LEVEL: LV. 12  
EXP: 62.49%  
EFFECTS: Physical Attacks + 20%, Physical Resistance + 3.5%, Mana Attacks + 17.5%, Mana Resistance + 4%, Fire Attacks +15%, Fire Resistance + 3.5%  
HP: 3300 / 3300 (100.00%)  
HPR: 850 (25.76%)  
MP: 2350 / 2350 (100.00%)  
MPR: 370 (15.74%)  
DP: 0 / 2050 (0.00%)  
STR: 47 + 42.77 (91%) = 89.77  
DEX: 58 + 52.78 (91%) = 110.78  
VIT: 55 + 50.05 (91%) = 105.05  
INT: 93 + 84.63 (91%) = 177.63  
WIS: 67 + 60.97 (91%) = 127.97  
LUK: 36  
POINTS: 55  
MONEY: 25 000 Yen**_

* * *

Once I had just closed the window, most of the students then had seemed to arrive, since lunch break had finally come to an end, and a few seconds later, the class then continued back as I focused onto the matter of hand. A good thing about Kuoh Academy was the fact that purposefully made it such that all of the hard subjects were put onto the morning section on the timetable, and that most of the periods in the afternoon were the more simpler subjects, such as Geography and Japanese, considering that almost everyone was a master in this school, and that everything it needed to teach was simply just some revising and stuff like that.

About two hours later, classes were finally over, and as everyone packed up to go home, I then decided to do the same, until an announcement was given through the speaker present in the class, telling that I was supposed to meet up with the Student Council at the current moment, and I wondered as to why I was suddenly called by them, and I immediately thought of two possible explanations as to why this particular event has happened; the first way would be that I had done some bad problems, and that seemed really unlikely, considering that I was trying my best to not cause any trouble, and I doubted that they'd call me on a three-month-old problem.

The other way was more logical and seemed more likely; I had been called because Rias had possibly revealed to Sona, or going by her alias 'Souna', that I knew something about the supernatural, and that they wanted to investigate the rumor, and find out whether it was actually true or not. That seemed more likely, considering that I had told Rias about my knowledge of the supernatural about two and a half hours ago. I then shrugged, assuming that was the reason, and I immediately finished up my packing, as I headed off to the Student Council to meet up with its president.

Once I had arrived just a few minutes after I left for here, I then decided to take this the kind way, and I knocked on the door gently, hoping that somebody would respond to my knocking, and a few seconds later, the door was opened, and I was welcomed into the building. I've had a few encounters with the Student Council, primarily to help Sona with her paperwork, but I knew that this wasn't the case, as I made my way to Sona's room, as I gently opened the door, I had then noticed that Rias and Akeno were also present with Sona, and who I assumed was the Queen in her Peerage, Tsubaki. I then greeted the two, as I asked them on how they were feeling.

The four of them mentioned that they were fine, and Sona immediately went to what she wanted to ask me, as she then asked me, "How are you affiliated with the supernatural?" I then asked Ddraig in my mind whether I could reveal the Twice Critical to the four of them, and Ddraig mentioned that it was alright for me, as long as I kept the Divine Dividing and the Boosted Gear a secret. I agreed to his deal, and I told the four of them that I'd show them my Sacred Gear, and they looked at me, curious as to whether I actually had a Sacred Gear, and I smiled, as I chanted, **"Twice Critical!"**

A red gauntlet appeared on my left arm, covering my arm, but leaving my fingers exposed. A green gem was present in the middle of it, and I began to feel my body powering up as my Draconic Points meter began to increase by a hundred each time it boosted my power. They looked at me, a little shocked, and I told them that what I had was just a mere Sacred Gear, unlike the Longinus, Boosted Gear, and they then told me, "But, still! You have a Sacred Gear! It doesn't matter! I heard that the Twice Critical, although not too strong, is capable of boosting the user's power!" Yeah, I knew that, Sona. Not like I cared anyways. But it still was just as good anyways.

I smiled very slightly, as I they then asked me, "So, have you encountered any of the three factions yet?" I was damned sure I have, considering that I had technically met and become friends with six of the faction leaders; the four leaders of the Devil faction, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus; Azazel, one of the leaders of the Grigori, which I assumed was essentially the Fallen Angel faction; and Archangel Michael, leader of the Angel faction. However, I decided not to tell that fact to them, considering that Sirzechs was Rias's brother, and Serafall was Sona's sister. I however, decided to lie my way around it, and I just told them something I had supposedly done.

I then replied, "Not really anybody important; just a few Stray Devils that I've fought a few times, and that's it. I never really wanted to be too deeply involved in the supernatural world, but I have gone quite deep into the supernatural world anyways, and there's no way out at all. So, it's just a matter of not really revealing my identity. However, I can trust you two, since I know you two hold oddly high rankings in Kuoh, and I am pretty sure you didn't get your titles in some murderous assassin way." They seemed to believe my explanation, and I didn't find it odd, since I was only partially lying.

I then was allowed to leave, but not before I asked them, "By the way, how many Pawns do you two actually have left? Just wanted to ask, since I could possibly implement an idea of mine." They seemed to somewhat get the implication of my question and Sona mentioned that she had four Pawn pieces left, whereas Rias mentioned she had all of her pieces left. I then asked the both of them, "Maybe, sometime later, would it be fine if I took up an offer to join your Peerages? Yes, I said the plural form. I wasn't planning on become a familiar to just one master. Maybe two masters could bring up some interesting memories for me. However, that it just a thought for later."

The four of them looked at me, surprised at my sudden question, and I then left them to find the answer to a question like that, and I headed out of the building, greeting the rest of the Student Council members, and I headed to the teachers' parking lot to grab my motorcycle and head back home to kind-of prepare for the next day. Then, suddenly, as I got on my motorcycle, I was then suddenly approached by a girl I wasn't too familiar with. I then took a look at her, as I observed that she was wearing the school uniform, but of a different academy.

What I saw was a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Don't ask as to why my description of her clothing sounds like something from Wikipedia; I just have a tendency of reading out my descriptions like that. She then immediately asked me, "You must be Xenos Skylark from Kuoh Academy?" Curiosity then stumbled across my head, as I wondered as to how in the actual hell she had known me. I then nodded to her, informing her that I was indeed, the boy she was talking about.

She then suddenly asked me if I was going out with anybody, and I told her that I wasn't, as a question then crept up into my head. Did she want to ask me out or something? My thoughts were confirmed, as she stuttered a little, trying to get her message out, before asking me, "Do you mind, if you go out with me?" I was a little surprised, considering that I wasn't one to be asked out, even if I apparently had a large fan-base, but I wasn't one to turn down the offer whatsoever. I then told the girl, "Yeah, sure. How about tomorrow evening? I'm busy tomorrow morning, since a few of my friends are visiting."

She then smiled, and nodded, as she then introduced herself as Yuuma Amano. I then smiled, as she then left, as she gave me a piece of paper with her number on it, before I had then asked Ddraig and Albion, _"It wasn't was just me, right? I can't be the only feeling the aura of a Fallen Angel from her, right?"_ Ddraig then told me, _**[Yeah. You're not the only one sensing the aura. Both Albion and I managed to sense traces of holy energy leaking from her disguise.]**_ I then told Ddraig, _"But still, I'll trust her. If she decides to try and kill me in the end, I'll defend myself, knock her out, and ask her on her intentions. You with me on this plan?"_ Albion then said, _**(I'm in with that plan. At least, we should trust her. Maybe she's a good person.)**_

I then smiled to myself, as I revved up the motorcycle, and I headed back home, as I then thought about the tingling feeling I had felt this morning for something like the third time, as I then thought to myself, _"Maybe Yuuma asking me out was what the odd feeling actually was. However, it's not something to focus on for now. Got to get back home first, then I can think of that."_ I then sped the motorcycle up, as I began to act like the daredevil I had acted as when I did some insane stunts on the way to school. However, it seemed to be a little harder to speed up more often, considering that it was the time when people went back from work, and so, there were more cars on the road.

As I was a few blocks from my home, I then had suddenly noticed two figures standing in front of my house, and as I arrived, I had then identified the two people in front of my house as Murayama and Katase, as I wondered what the hell they were doing here at this, and I immediately parked my motorcycle right beside my house, in my garage, and I stepped off as the two of them then noticed me. I became a little odd, and I asked them, "Why are you here late this evening? Didn't you say you'd be coming tomorrow?"

Murayama then told me, "We were going to come tomorrow, but it seems that we have to stay here for the time being. The apartment we're staying in was apparently overrun by termites or something like that." I nodded, sort-of understanding the problem that they were facing, since they had stayed at my place a few times because of that particular problem, so by now, it was sort of like a routine, and as I was nodding, I noticed stars in their eyes, as they were thanking me. I smiled a little, as I immediately unlocked the door, and I entered inside, as I followed by the two of them, who had decided to bring over two luggage bags, apparently knowing that I was a little allowing regarding their matters.

I could just chuckle a little, as I headed to my bedroom, where I immediately placed my bag by the side of my bed, and I took out my blazer, since eventually I'd be sweating like hell because of the fact that wearing two layers of clothing isn't really something I prefer. As I peeked out from my bedroom, I noticed Murayama and Katase bringing the bags that they had brought to one of the guest rooms that they frequently stayed at whenever they stayed at my place. I chuckled ever-so slightly again, as I locked the door, so I could go and get a shower.

A few minutes later, I was done showering and dressing up, and I then opened the door, as I headed to the kitchen so that I could make some dinner for the three of us. Once I was there, I had then noticed the two girls at the living room, and once they had noticed that I was at the kitchen, Murayama then asked me, "So, how was the meeting with the Student Council earlier? It was pretty obvious, considering that they connect their system to every loudspeaker in the building." I noticed that, and I told them about the fact that I had a Sacred Gear, and that I was more involved in the supernatural than they thought I was.

The two girls then told me that it shouldn't be a problem for them to keep my identity, and they had used the same reasoning that I had used when I told them of me trusting them with my secret. To be honest, there were only a few full humans who knew even a tidbit about the supernatural, and Murayama and Katase were two of the few humans who were involved in knowledge regarding the supernatural, and a little deeper than most full humans. They had found out about the supernatural one day when they had been involved in a fight with a Stray Devil.

When I had come to save them, I had used both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing to fight it, and when I had destroyed it, I managed to bring the two of them back to my house, and I let them heal the entire night they were around. Once they had recovered, I explained to them about the supernatural in general and my powers specifically. That was also how I had become rather close friends with them in the first place anyways. I reminded myself of those thoughts, as I took out the ingredients needed, and I got to cooking, as fast as I could.

A few minutes, I finished cooking up a rather odd meal for dinner, a hearty standard Western breakfast. I wasn't too commonly doing this sort of heavy meal of dinner, but I decided, since I had guests over, maybe I could get away with it or something. I then grabbed the three plates of food, and I brought it over to the table, and sorted it rather nicely, with a knife and fork by the side, along with a jug of orange juice I had kept in the fridge. As I called to the two girls who were watching television, they then came over to the dining table, as they noticed the meals on the table, and they began to the drool as the supposed wonderful scent.

After cleaning up the stove, I took off my kitchen gloves and apron, and I headed over to the dining table, as I noticed the two of them already seated. I smiled a little, as I took a seat, and we both dug in to our meals immediately, purely intent on finishing the hearty meals we had begun to eat. A few minutes later, the three plates were empty, and we chuckled a little, happy that the three of us managed to finish our meals. It then hit me that the three of us were really close friends, and we may have been a little closer when nobody was around, but it didn't really matter too much.

I then asked Murayama and Katase, "Is it okay, if you help me to train up my sword mastery? I was planning on doing it sometime, but I never got around to doing it, and I really wanted a good training partner. Would you mind if you too helped me to train? In return, the both of you will be able to train a little bit also." They smiled, and they told me, "Well, the both of us are okay with helping you train, for no favors. You've already provided temporary shelter, and a hearty meal to us." I smiled a little, as I then headed to the forest nearby, which was under my territory, and once I had went to an area with an open roof, I then told the both of them to hold on, as I activated **Divine Dividing** , and I flew to the forest.

Once I had arrived at a spot where I thought the three of us could train at without being noticed, I then told the two of them to wait, as I then conjured up three mana blades, as I chanted, **"Mana Weapon Creation: Blade!"** about three times. They then looked at me a little surprised, considering they hadn't seen me use the spell often, and I handed two of the blades to them, and we then went at it continuously for the next half hour, clashing swords against each other, with me backing off only when it seemed like I was going to accidentally hit them.

For one thing, I was lucky that my blades were comfortable with their hands, which I assumed meant that my weapons were helpful to my allies, but also harmful to my enemies. I smiled at that realization, as I realized another thing by the time I had finished my half-hour training with the two kendo girls, that I had managed to bring up my **Sword Mastery** level by at least three, my **Magical Endurance – Mana** level by around two, and my **Magical Offense – Mana** by three, which made me smile like a young baby receiving candy. Once our training was done with, I asked them just to sit by the side, as I then conjured the **Boosted Gear** , and I then opened up the **Status** menu, as I had noticed that my **Draconic Points** meter was about halfway up already.

I then smiled a little, as the gauntlet then continuously chanted, **[BOOST!]** I noticed the meter filling up, and I then smiled a little as I then readied to try out a new attack that I had wanted to try for quite a while, and I waited for around two minutes, waiting for my meter to hit its maximum, since the gauntlet ever chanted every ten seconds, and I was damned sure that there was no known way to decrease the time between chants, making this somewhat interesting. Once the two-minute gap was finished, the gauntlet, then immediately chanted, **[MAXIMUM!]** , indicating that the **Draconic Points** meter had finally reached full power.

As I then readied the gauntlet in my hand, I smiled, as I then immediately held up the gauntlet, and I felt the green gem on the Gear radiate rather brightly, and I then immediately chanted something new that I decided to try out, and I then smiled with an oddly wicked grin, and I then chanted, **"Dragon Shot!"** Then, suddenly, the gem on the Gear radiated even brighter, and as I embraced for an impact, a small red orb appeared in front of me, and I then grasped it, causing it to grow even bigger, and I then retracted my hand, and I blasted it forward, and the orb's size greatly increased, and as I realized the destruction I was about to cause, I then threw the orb in the air, and a giant red blast emerged from it.

The three of us present embraced for an impact, and a few seconds later, the blast disappeared, but what we saw was what felt like a massive firework display in the sky. Closing the Status window immediately after, we looked at it in awe, and as I struggled to get back up, I then had noticed that a new status window had appeared in front of me, and as I looked at it, I then realized that this move I had just used, was the prompt for a new skill, just like all of my other skills having their own prompts.

 _ **From using a new skill with a new move, you have learned a new skill, Dragon Shot.**_

I then decided that since I had learned a new skill, I would normally be training it, but since the effects of even using it for the first time caused such an explosion, I'd rather not keep doing the same thing again and again, and get unwanted attention from the police and from the general world for such explosions, since they'd begin relating me to terrorists and the such. I then sighed, as I then walked over to the two girls, who were looking at me with such awe, and I muttered to myself, **"Skills."** As I said that, another status window opened in front of me, and I then closed the status window regarding the prompt.

After that, I then decided to sort the **Skills** menu according to newest received, and as I saw the skill which I assumed was the one named **Dragon Shot** , I then decided to press the icon, which looked like the Boosted Gear with an orb in front of it, similar to the stance I had used when I began to use the skill for the first time. The description took a little while to load, and once it was done, I was met with the description for the new skill, and I read it, I then realized that it was overpowered, yet would take a while to fully charge up to maximum. I then made a mental note to try and find a way to create dungeons such that I could train freely without the problem that is the real world.

 _ **Dragon Shot LV. 02 (57.29%)  
\- A supercharged blast, formed by doing the stance, and firing the orb at the given direction.  
\- Requires a full Draconic Point meter to fully utilize to the maximum.  
\- Current strength: 120%. Will increase every skill level gain.**_

As I smiled at the new goal I had just accomplished, I then noticed that the strength of the blast increased by what I assumed to be 10 percent every time it increased in term of levels, something that I had noted with most other skills. Wondering why my system felt like it was greatly overpowered, I then asked the two girls who were still looking at me in the same awe that they had been looking to me as, and I asked them to hold on, as I then activated **Divine Dividing** , and as I flew for the skies, I asked the two that if they had the chance to be in my Peerage if I ever had one, whether they would take it or not. They then told me they weren't sure of the answer to that sudden question, and I decided to leave it be, as I continued flying back to my home.

Once I had arrived, I had then noticed that it was already beginning to become dark, and I signaled to Murayama and Katase, telling them to go and bathe, considering that it was about to become dark, and as they let go of my body, they both smiled a little, with a slight blush present on their faces, and they both kissed me in the cheek, leading to me becoming very confused, and me blushing so many shades of pink, causing the both of them to chuckle slightly. Still confused as to why they decided to do such an act that would normally get me a little bit too much attention, I then headed back to my bedroom, then noticing that it was oddly about eleven in the evening.

Forgetting about it immediately, I prepared the bed, and I immediately hopped into it, and I fell into a deep sleep, as something came to my thoughts, that I hadn't thought about quite a while, except regarding Koneko to an old friend of mine; my past. I had to admit, my past wasn't one of the best ones, especially considering what had happened about a year ago, since I was taken here. A year ago, when I was studying in the academy, a monster attacked my school; a monster beyond understanding of the world I was in. I was the target of the monster, and I struggled to run at the time, and I barely managed to defend myself with a metal pole that I was barely capable of holding.

I was killed by the monster, and as I drifted into the oblivion of death, I found out that I was apparently alive, since I hadn't permanently died, and after hours of living in the oblivion of death, I found myself waking up in a castle; or at least that's what I can somewhat remember. The story beyond isn't something I want to tell right now, since I'm not really feeling safe about telling it. I then closed my eyes, falling asleep, as I began to find myself waking up in what felt like a vivid dream. I looked around me, before I had found myself in a room which I had somewhat felt familiar with, but couldn't fully recognize.

Trying to understand where the actual hell I was in, I decided to look around the room I was in, to very partial success. As I looked around my room, I tried to use the **Observe** command, as I muttered to myself the command activation, yet no status window appeared in front of me. As I tried muttering to myself various command activations, such as **Status** , **Skills** , and testing out by trying some skills, I then began to realize that I wasn't in the world I was in, and I then noticed that distinct features became more recognizable to me.

I then realized something; I wasn't in the world I was supposed to be in, but I was apparently in the real world, somewhere I hadn't last explored since about a year ago, when I was killed by that monster. I then noticed that it was around the time of breakfast, considering that the alarm clock that I had noticed on the bedside table said that it was around seven in the morning, and that I noticed daylight from beyond the window in my 'room'. I then saw that the clothes were rather formal for the fact that I woke up in a bed, and I immediately tried to head to the cafeteria, using my very terrible memory of the area.

A few minutes later, I then finally arrived at the cafeteria, and I then headed to where I assumed from my memory was where everyone was supposed to grab their food, and I decided to grab my breakfast, noticing that the breakfast they were serving was oddly suited to my tastes, which made me raise my eye for a bit out of fear and curiosity. Once I had grabbed my meal, I then headed to the one of the empty tables which was located right exactly in the dead center of the cafeteria, and as I took my seat, I had then noticed that, in the corner of my eye, I saw three individuals which I had fully recognized; my old friends.

Shocked a little, I then had noticed that the three of them had suddenly noticed, and suddenly, they walked over to my table, and I decided not to focus on the three of them, I continued eating my breakfast, in a rather quicker speed than normal. Suddenly, as they then had reached my location, my inner self began to panic, as I then suddenly began to feel a pain in my stomach. The pain then grew to beyond-imaginable levels, and as I looked at my stomach, I then felt blood beginning to stain my hands in a crimson dye. I then tried my hardest not to scream, and I then noticed that what was piercing me, it looked like a Light Spear.

I then began to panic, as the deeper and closer I fell into death, I then began to feel more and more power beginning to feel my body. As I looked behind me, I then saw those three 'friends' of mine holding the spears which had pierced me, and I then noticed wicked grins on their faces, as more power began to flow into my body all of a sudden. As my power began to hit its limit, I then felt the parts of my body begin to shape-shift into such of a dragon.

I then managed to grasp onto the Light Spears which had pierced my body, and I grabbed them, as I then took them out of my body, beginning to use it as a makeshift weapon to fight the three people who had tried to kill me, as I began to feel more and more like a dragon. I used all of my might to fight back against them, as my mind began to become more and more cloudy. They looked at me in panic, after they had noticed me use the spears to fight them, and as they tried to fight back, my body then became larger and larger. Failing trying to control myself, I then noticed that my body became that of a dragon, not just a regular dragon, but a dragon with crimson red and tainted white scales.

As I lost full control of my body, I began to go on a rampage around the school, causing destruction and havoc across the school. As I began to overflow with power, I had then realized that I fell into oblivion long ago, and as I began to destroy everybody around me, I then woke up. As my state of conscience began to transcend into panic levels, I then looked around myself, in hopes that I wasn't in the same world and that everything I had just experienced was merely just a nightmare. Fortunately, I had realized everything was a dream, when out of the blue, Murayama and Katase then rushed into my room, noticing my panic.

After explaining everything that had happened to the two of them, the three of us had managed to calm down, and then all of us, after calming down, decided to go and take baths respectively to prepare for the day ahead of us. In the shower, I had begun to think of the nightmare I had experienced, trying to relate it with anything I'd ever experienced in the past, to very minimal success. The only thing I could even think of was the aura similar to Fallen Angels I had sensed from Yuuma when she had invited me to the date. I sighed, as I very quickly finished up my shower, and I then proceeded to very quickly dress myself up.

As I walked down to the living room to watch television or something, I had then suddenly noticed that my phone was ringing, and I immediately decided to take a look at it, and I had then noticed that it was an unknown number. Normally, the unknown numbers would normally be telemarketers trying to market their new drugs or something like that, but the number being displayed was in no way similar to anything of the sort. I, with high hopes, immediately answered the phone, and I was greeted with Rias Gremory, who had somehow managed to gain access to my number.

She then asked whether it was fine if both her peerage and Sona's peerage could come over, and the sudden question shocked me for a bit, but I decided to agree with the idea, and she then immediately told me that she'd be arriving in around an hour and a half or so, which immediately brought surprise to my face. I then ended the call, as I told both Murayama and Katase that Rias Gremory and Souna Shitori would be coming along with a few friends of theirs, which made them a little surprised, and they helped to clean the place up for their arrival, as I decided to begin making some doughnuts.

Since making breakfast wasn't too big of an issue for us, and since that a lot of people were expected to be arriving, after Murayama and Katase had finished cleaning all of the rooms, I then asked for their help as I told them, that since there'd be more than a normal amount of people arriving, I decided to do a above-normal amount of snacks for their arrival. A few minutes, we'd looked at our hard work, as we had managed to make about twenty doughnuts or so, which didn't look like anything handy, but since we started from scratch, it was a good thing we had managed to make them high-quality.

As we managed to clean both ourselves and the kitchen, after the doughnuts had been made, I then heard the bell ring all of a sudden. I then told the two girls to set the table a little, as I headed over to the door to open it and see who the guests were going to be. As I opened the door, I was welcomed by Rias, her peerage, Sona, and her peerage. I bowed a little, as the two leaders mentioned about their sudden arrival, and I mentioned that it wasn't a problem, although it was a little too sudden. I welcomed them in, as they had noticed both Murayama and Katase, asking if they could excuse them for a while, since they supposedly wanted to discuss about something.

I then told them, "If it's the supernatural you intend on talking about, I'd have to go against your word on that one. You assume these two wouldn't know anything about the magical world, but they do. They've been in an encounter with a Stray Devil somewhere near one of the abandoned factories. I'm the only reason that they're even alive. So I think it'd be best if you let them in on the conversation. Besides, I'm the host of the building, so I technically can disagree against others' rules." The two of them sighed, knowing that they had lost their fight, and they decided to head over to the living room, and I was lucky I had made enough snacks for all of the guests.

I then invited and welcomed them in, greeting them with a mere polite response that was somehow enough to leave them either blushing or smiling, or both. I then chuckled rather nervously, and as I headed to the living room after everyone had entered, I then decided to ask them, "So why did you decide to come over all of a sudden, considering that you decided to come out of nowhere?" Rias then replied, "For one thing, Yuuto wanted to spar with you, see if you were good in swordsmanship or something like that. Other than that, I was planning to ask you regarding your affiliation with the supernatural. I know you've explained yourself in the Student Council room, but I just need more detail."

Sona then explained regarding her reason to be here, "When Rias said she wanted to come, I figured that I'd do the same thing; get some explanation from a being of the supernatural. Besides that, I just wanted to see what you were actually capable of, since Rias's Knight decided to challenge you to a swordfight." Good enough, I told myself, and I then replied, "Well, I guess I'm fine with it. It's not like I actually had anything to do today since my plans for today had been cancelled, and I have a date with a girl tomorrow. So other than that, let's do it now then. There's a forest I regularly train at that shouldn't be a problem for our identities."

The three of us smiled, as I then noticed Rias and Sona both using teleportation magic to teleport to the location, and I, along with both Murayama and Katase, hopped into the teleportation circle, and we then disappeared from my house, and we had managed to teleport to the forest clearing, as the three of us wondered as to how they had actually managed to pinpoint the location. I then told everyone to find a seat somewhere for me and Yuuto, and as I then stood against him, ready to somewhat fight, he then immediately chanted some weird chant, "Sword Birth!" Suddenly swords began to arise from the ground, and I backed off a little, as the wave of swords then stopped, and a new status window had opened, and I was surprised as I read it.

 _ **From witnessing someone using the soon-to-be mentioned Sacred Gear, you have learned a new Sacred Gear, Sword Birth.**_

Sword Birth? Looks like I have learned a new Sacred Gear, which I assumed was in all aspects similar to how Yuuto had activated it. However, I decided to keep it aside, since for one thing I haven't trained it whatsoever, causing it to be at Level 1, and for another thing, I'd lose a little bit of trust I had with the two Devil leaders, which wasn't something I really wanted, especially since they were related to the 72 Pillars in one way or another. I then decided to take out my Sacred Gear, as I then chanted, **"Twice Critical!"** The red gauntlet which looked similar to the **Boosted Gear** then appeared, as I let it begin to charge up my power.

However, I decided to let them witness my magical skills, as I then decided to try out a new weapon creation skill, something that I'd been planning to use but never actually got a chance to, **"Mana Weapon Creation: Greatblade!"** Suddenly, a large blade then appeared, and formed on the arm with my **Twice Critical** , causing everybody present to look at me in a rather shocked manner. All I could do, was smile a little, as I silently muttered to myself, **"Status,"** Two windows then opened, and I decided to take a look at both of them, leaving me to smile even more, knowing I had gained a new skill.

 _ **From using a skill never used before, you have gained a new skill, Mana Weapon Creation: Greatblade.**_

* * *

 _ **Status:**_

 _ **NAME: Xenos Skylark  
A. TITLE: -  
P. TITLE: The Gamer  
REPUTATION: Prince of Kuoh  
LEVEL: LV. 14  
EXP: 17.58%  
EFFECTS: Physical Attacks + 20%, Physical Resistance + 3.5%, Mana Attacks + 25%, Mana Resistance + 5%, Fire Attacks +15%, Fire Resistance + 3.5%  
HP: 3600 / 3600 (100.00%)  
HPR: 925 (25.69%)  
MP: 2150 / 2650 (81.13%)  
MPR: 420 (15.85%)  
DP: 0 / 2250 (0.00%)  
STR: 47 + 58.28 (124%) = 105.28  
DEX: 58 + 71.92 (124%) = 129.92  
VIT: 55 + 68.2 (124%) = 123.2  
INT: 93 + 115.32 (124%) = 186.93  
WIS: 67 + 83.08 (124%) = 150.08  
LUK: 36 + 23.4 (65%) = 59.4  
POINTS: 65  
MONEY: 1 162 490 Yen**_

* * *

I then smiled, as I asked Yuuto, my rival in this duel, "You ready? Forget your worries. Let's see if you are actually on par with my strength. I could only merely smile, knowing I had somewhat of an advantage, even with a heavy blade, since my **Dexterity** and **Vitality** stats were rather quite high, and that lead to me having the physique of a person way more fit than an athlete. I then chuckled as I noticed Yuuto grin, ready to start fighting, and then I began to felt his mana, as I decided to **Observe** him, in hopes of possibly finding any weaknesses.

 _ **Yuuto Kiba  
LV. 25 (20.57%)  
HP: 2250 / 2250 (100.00%)  
HPR: 500 (22.22%)  
MP: 625 / 1125 (55.56%)  
MPR: 225 (20.00%)  
DP: 0 / 0 (?.?%)**_

I had opted not to read the description of his statistics, since intruding on somebody's personal life was just a no-go for somebody normal like me. I then smiled yet again, and I then saw Yuuto charging towards me, as I barely managed to dodge due to my incredibly high speed, and I decided that now was the time to get a little serious, and I then dashed around the battlefield, in hopes of confusing him, and I then immediately clashed blades with him, and I noticed him then looking at me with a smile on his face, and I then immediately continuously fought against him, trying to find an opening to strike him from.

After roughly about a minute of continuous slashing and the fact that my **Sword Mastery** skill kept on leveling up, I then decided to use another spell that would hopefully keep the distance between the two of us. As the blades we wielded clashed once again, I then decided to try out a spell that functioned similar to a Repel spell, **"Mana Burst!"** Suddenly, a burst of mana came out from my hand, and managed to repel him, and as everybody looked at me, rather surprised at the spell I had used, I then noticed an opening, and I decided to take my chances, immediately striking Yuuto, and the blade hit him, causing him to lose what felt like around 500 health, which wasn't too good for me, considering that he'd be regenerating it in what felt like a minute.

I then continuously clashed blades against him, occasionally using the **Mana Burst** spell to put some distance between the two of us, and he did manage to land a hit on me, which took roughly the same amount of health I had took from him, but I was able to score two more hits, landing him down to just a few health points above half of his heath gauge. I then decided to see if I could do the sword spell once more, just to try dual-wielding, but instead of going with mana, I then chanted, **"Fire Weapon Creation: Greatblade!"** A bright orange blade then formed in my other spare hand, and everybody around looked even more surprised, considering that I was using a fire spell.

I then charged at Yuuto, as he looked at me in a surprised manner, before then chanting something, that caused the blade he was using to turn into a rather spiky blade. I then was able to identify what type of magic he used, before he tried to charge at my flame weapon with his sword. The blue spikes on his sword made me realize that the magic imbued on his blade was ice magic, which I assumed he would be using to cancel out my fire sword. Another status window then appeared, which I assumed was the prompt telling me I had unlocked the spell that I had used earlier.

 _ **From using the spell before creating it, you have learnt a new spell, Fire Weapon Creation: Greatblade.**_

I then closed the status window, and I decided to reroute my focus to the matter on hand, and I clashed blades with Yuuto once again, using the two blades I had been wielding to my advantage, and I managed to begin landing more hits on him, causing him to back off for a bit, before trying to charge once again. I then chuckled a little for the gajillionth time again, and I began to parry all of his incoming attacks, and as he managed to land a hit on me, I backed off, narrowly missing his slashes, before managing to hold back against him. I decided that continuously going melee on him wasn't going to help me, since his health point regeneration was quite good.

I then decided to pose my hands in a fashion such that one of my hands was extended out, and I then immediately chanted, **"Mana Blast!"** A blast of mana appeared as I threw it into Yuuto's radius, as he was hit, and his health went down by 200, which wasn't good, as another status window then opened in front of me, notifying me that I had earned a new skill. I actually then wondered why I had learned more skills in one day then over the past few months. I guess, since I wanted to level my skills, I had decided to make very few new skills. I then smiled, as I noticed my mana points had gone down by around 100, and I decided to use it as much as I could until my mana ran out, in hopes of leveling it up as well.

A few minutes later, I had finally won the battle, as I had then realized that I had gained a new skill from my fighting with Yuuto, **Magical Endurance: Ice** , and I had leveled up a few skills such as **Magical Offense: Mana** , **Magical Offense: Fire** , my newly-earned **Mana Blast** , my quite old **Mana Burst** , and I had leveled up the **Twice Critical** Sacred Gear as well, considering that I had it out for the entire battle, and besides that, I got quite the intense training I haven't felt in ages. As all of us who were watching teleported back to my house with the help of Rias and Sona's teleportation circles, the two peerage leaders looked at me with a sense of awe, more than what they had seen me as before the spar with Yuuto.

I thanked Yuuto for the rigorous training and sparring, and he smiled, telling me that he needed similar training after a while, and he was fine with being my sparring partner from time to time. As we arrived back in the house, I noticed that it was just about to become eleven o' clock, and as everyone got seated, Rias then asked me, "So, you're telling us that not only are you a Sacred Gear user, you also can use magic, and of two elements; fire, and an element we've never heard of?" I nodded, and I told her, being as non-disclosing as possible to prevent anybody's knowledge regarding my Gamer ability, "Yeah, it's something I've been training for quite a while, for about a year if I got my math correct. Besides that, the unknown element, is what I refer simply as Mana. Handy, and doesn't really have any counter-elements."

Everybody gasped at me, surprised at my explanation, and I decided to ask them, "So, I have to state something here. I guess you all can stay here for about half an hour, including Murayama and Katase, and then I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. I have my evening booked with a date with another girl I've met for quite a while. Sorry if I inconvenienced you with that statement." They looked at me in shock, really surprised that I managed to get a date, and after the shock died off, they decided to take a look around my house, with my permission to say the least, and at around 11:30 in the morning, everybody then left, after thanking me for the hospitality and spar, which I mentioned wasn't a problem.

As everybody left my house, I then grabbed my phone, and I immediately decided to phone the number which Yuuma had given to me, and as I sent the call, I was picked up by Yuuma, which I then asked her, "So what time is the date? Just confirming, since I'm already free right now. How about we have our date or so? I don't know if it seems too rushed of me or not, so what's your thoughts?" She said she was absolutely fine with the time, and as I ended the call, I then decided to check a menu I haven't checked for a while, and I muttered to myself, **"Skills."** A status window then appeared, as I read through it, checking what new skills I had.

* * *

 _ **Skills:**_

 _ **Gamer's Body LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Gamer's Mind LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Medium Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Increased Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Bilingual Translator – English LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Bilingual Translator – Japanese LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Physical Endurance LV. 07 (10.58%) (BOOST: 3.5%)**_  
 _ **Physical Offense LV. 08 (30.39%) (BOOST: 20%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Mana LV. 11 (17.59%) (BOOST: 5.5%)**_  
 _ **Magical Offense – Mana LV. 14 (17.58%) (BOOST: 35%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Fire LV. 07 (20.68%) (BOOST: 3.5%)**_  
 _ **Magical Offense – Fire LV. 11 (18.59%) (BOOST: 27.5%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Ice LV. 03 (17.49%) (BOOST: 1.5%)**_

 _ **Sword Mastery LV. 11 (1.20%)**_

 _ **Weapon Creation: Mana LV. 06 (1.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Blade LV. 05 (16.68%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Bow and Arrow LV. 03 (58.46%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Greatblade LV. 02 (32.37%)**_  
 _ **Weapon Creation: Fire LV. 04 (16.19%)**_  
 _ **\- Fire Weapon Creation: Blade LV. 03 (17.56%)**_  
 _ **\- Fire Weapon Creation: Greatblade LV. 02 (46.28%)**_

 _ **Detect Bloodlust LV. 06 (10.47%)**_  
 _ **Sense Danger LV. 09 (36.57%)**_

 _ **Twice Critical LV. 11 (18.27%)**_  
 _ **Sword Birth LV. 01 (0.00%)**_  
 _ **Boosted Gear LV. 07 (63.21%)**_  
 _ **\- Boost LV. 13 (1.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Dragon Shot LV. 02 (57.29%)**_  
 _ **Divine Dividing LV. 06 (28.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Divide LV. 09 (27.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Flight LV. 04 (61.47%)**_

 _ **Mana Blast LV. 04 (16.48%)**_  
 _ **Mana Burst LV. 18 (35.19%)**_  
 _ **Fire Burst LV. 07 (26.59%)**_

 _ **Observe LV. 16 (30.60%)**_  
 _ **Cooking LV. 13 (59.10%)**_  
 _ **Singing LV. 08 (10.49%)**_  
 _ **Dancing LV. 05 (15.58%)**_

* * *

I smiled to myself, as I decided to change my clothing to something more casual, considering that my body was probably all sweaty from that spar with Yuuto, and after a shower, and a change of clothing to a yellow shirt with pink inner sleeve things, and a pair of black jeans, I was all set to leave, and I then immediately brought my phone and wallet with me, even though there technically wasn't any use for the wallet, since my money was technically kept in my Gamer Status menu under the Money tab. I then headed out, and I decided to walk to the park, which thankfully wasn't too far away, just a thirty-minute walk there. I know that what I said was an understatement, but deal with it.

As I arrived at the park where we had promised to meet up for the date, I had noticed that Yuuma hadn't arrived yet, and I decided to take a sit at one of the benches, deciding to play around with the games in my phone whilst waiting for her. After around five rage-filled minutes of Flappy Bird, I then noticed the girl I had promised to go out with, and I rushed over to her, as she noticed me, and smiled a somewhat naive smile, causing me to feel rather happy today, something I hadn't properly felt in quite a while. She then asked me, "Been waiting long, Xenos-kun?" I smiled a little, as I then replied, "Just around five minutes, Yuuma-chan. It's not a problem."

She then smiled, as she asked me, "So, where do you feel like going today? There's a wide array of places we could head to." I then told her, "How about we head over to the shopping mall? Maybe we could go and get some new clothes, and maybe have some fun here and there whilst we're there?" Her eyes had stars in them and she exclaimed, "That's a great idea! Let's go, Xenos-kun." I nodded, and as we walked to the shopping mall, which so happened to be conveniently nearby to the park we had agreed to meet at, I then decided to take my chances, and I held Yuuma's hand, as she then noticed, and happened to blush.

After about five minutes of walking, we finally made it to the shopping center. As we entered, I marveled a little at the sight of the mall, the overall size of the thing, and the number of stores that were there. I hadn't come here often anyways, so seeing it was sort of like of a new thing to me. I then recommended to Yuuma that we headed to the department branch to go and grab some clothes, just for the fun of it and also for my wardrobe, well at least the clothes I'd be buying for myself. After referring to the thing people use to find out where each individual shop was, we headed to almost all of the department stores, excluding for a few that were specifically for female clothing.

As I helped Yuuma try out all of the clothes she wanted to get, I noticed that I was lucky that I had brought more than enough money to get Yuuma the clothes she wanted, and to get myself whatever I wanted. As we finished up with grabbing whatever clothes we had wanted, I had then noticed that it was about to become late afternoon, and the two of us decided to go to the nearest fast food restaurant, as we then ordered our meals. As I saw Yuuma take a seat as one of the areas near the windows, I then headed to the counter as I grabbed our orders, and headed to the table, as I laid it down, and Yuuma grabbed her burger as she began to dig into it, immediately after I took a seat across her and grabbed my burger.

As I dug into my burger, I had then sensed some odd rays suddenly coming from Yuuma, the girl sitting in front. The holy aura that had felt like it had leaked from her identity as a normal school girl then confirmed part of my theory; that she was a Fallen Angel. However, it wasn't enough to confirm whether she was evil or not, whether she wanted to kill me or not, and whether this was entirely a trap. I, however, decided not to bring up the subject, since if I did bring up the subject, Yuuma would probably try to kill me in front of many people, and that wouldn't be good, both for me and the supernatural's secrecy.

After we had finished eating, which was roughly around half an hour after we had started eating, which surprised me a little, the two of us, now properly holding hands, with the clothes we had bought in our free hands, walked to the nearby ice rink, which I just found out that this mall actually had. I thought indoor ice rinks were technically impossible, especially for one located on the second floor, but it seemed that I knew little of how stability works, or something like that. After paying the fee, we then tried out the ice skates, and after I managed to pick up the basics, and learn a new skill, **Ice Skating** , at the same time, I managed to teach Yuuma the basics, and we then we were off, skating around the entire rink, and enjoying the time we spent.

About three or so hours after we had started, we placed the ice skates we had borrowed back to where he had received it from, as we then decided to head to the arcade, and we tried around a few games, with me managing to win two stuffed toys, and managing to receive some points in Luck, which somehow felt like it greatly boosted my stats by a lot. I chuckled to myself a little bit after that surge of power immediately flowed through my body, and I then realized that it was starting to become very late evening. I then asked Yuuma whether we could depart at the same park that we had met at, and she smiled, and I accompanied her to the main fountain located in a rather less crowded area of the park.

As we stood right in front of the fountain, Yuuma then asked me, "Is it okay if you could do one final favor for me before we part ways?" I smiled a little, with a hint of curiosity and fear present, and I then asked her, "What is it? I'd probably gladly do one last favor for you." She then told me in a tone with a hint of grit and anger, "Could you die for me?" I gasped a little at her sudden odd question, which sounded wrong in every aspect, and hoping that she was joking, I asked her, "Could you repeat the question for me? I didn't really pick up what you had said." 'Yuuma', or what she was now, then claimed in an even grittier tone, "Could. You. Die. For. Me?"

My body then felt like it was frozen, as I managed to barely take a few steps from Yuuma's position, and I then noticed that her body proportions began to change, as her clothes began to shred, making me feeling really tempted to vomit my heart out. Her height then somewhat drastically increased and her eyes then changed color into a very deep violet color, and black straps started forming around her body, managing to cover her private parts, as a pair of black wings then sprouted from her back, similar to Azazel's wings, which confirmed my theory that she was a Fallen Angel even further. I gritted, as chains then sprouted from the black straps covering her right shoulder, and then shoulder spikes popped up from her shoulder guards.

I prepared myself, as she then told me, "So it seems that you finally witness my true disguise, as Raynare the Fallen Angel. Well, not to worry, since you'll be dying anyways, human. Now, suffer from the wrath of my Light Spears." What seemed to be a spear imbued with what felt like a holy element, was formed in her right hand, and as she then charged to get ready to throw it, I then embraced myself, fearing that I'd lose all of my health, until I realized I was frozen in place, and as I struggled to get out of Raynare's movement-restricting spell, she then threw her Light Spear, as it pierced through my stomach, causing me to scream a little in pain.

However, the pain did not last long, as I muttered to myself, **"Status."** Three windows then opened, the first one being the Status window, and two other windows telling me I had managed to gain two new skills, making me chuckle as I noticed from the Status window, that her Light Spear did only two hundred damage, and I immediately told her, in a maniacal tone, "Barely two hundred health points' worth of damage, way less than what I'm used to. It seems that my health gauge will take more than just one puny Light Spear of yours to kill me." She then immediately became shocked, as I took the opportunity I had to do two things: close the skill prompt windows, and use **Observe** on her, causing another window to open in front of me.

* * *

 _ **Status:**_

 _ **NAME: Xenos Skylark  
A. TITLE: -  
P. TITLE: The Gamer  
REPUTATION: Prince of Kuoh  
LEVEL: LV. 14  
EXP: 17.58%  
EFFECTS: Physical Attacks + 20%, Physical Resistance + 3.5%, Mana Attacks + 35%, Mana Resistance + 5.5%, Fire Attacks +27.5%, Fire Resistance + 3.5%, Ice Resistance + 1.5%  
HP: 3600 / 3800 (94.74%)  
HPR: 975 (25.66%)  
MP: 3000 / 3000 (100.00%)  
MPR: 440 (14.67%)  
DP: 0 / 2300 (0.00%)  
STR: 47 + 65.33 (139%) = 112.33  
DEX: 58 + 80.62 (139%) = 138.62  
VIT: 55 + 76.45 (139%) = 131.45  
INT: 93 + 129.27 (139%) = 222.27  
WIS: 67 + 93.13 (139%) = 160.13  
LUK: 45 + 29.25 (65%) = 74.25  
POINTS: 65  
MONEY: 1 150 000 Yen**_

* * *

 _ **From taking damage from a weapon imbued with the Holy element, you have gained two new skills, Magical Endurance: Holy, and Magical Offense: Holy.**_

 _ **From witnessing a person create a weapon, in particular a spear, with the Holy element, you have gained two new skills, Weapon Creation: Holy, and Holy Weapon Creation: Spear.**_

 _ **Raynare  
LV. 16 (17.49%)  
HP: 3400 / 3400 (100.00%)  
HPR: 680 (20.00%)  
MP: 1500 / 1700 (88.24%)  
MPR: 170 (10.00%)  
DP: 0 / 0 (?.?%)**_

I sighed, as I then noticed that she had finally snapped out of her trance of shock, and she then charged towards me, as I then managed to block off her own attacks with her own Light Spear, the one she had thrown at me, and as I continued fighting, I then felt like my **Magical Offense: Holy** skill was leveling up, possibly because of the fact that I was using a Light Spear to fight against Raynare, and I then noticed that I had gained one level in the fight against Raynare. I chuckled, and I continued to block her attacks, as I then managed to conjure another spear, by chanting out, **"Holy Weapon Creation: Spear!"**

As a second spear appeared, Raynare looked at me in shock as she decided to go for a ranged-attack method, and she began to conjure spears every ten seconds or so, and she then threw all of them to me except for one, which I assumed was for melee attack. I managed to dodge the spears, but a few of them did hit me, as I felt my **Magical Endurance: Holy** skill leveling. I actually couldn't understand why this sort of thing was even real, and I decided to go on the offensive, and I charged towards Raynare, deciding to use some blast attacks, and I kept her **Observe** window open, and I then rapidly and continuously chanted, **"Mana Blast!"**

I felt the skill level up, as I then took notice of the blasts then hitting her. I smiled, as I then noticed her health decreasing by 300 every time a blast hit her. I knew that wasn't good, and I calculated that I'd at least have to hit her three blasts a minute if I wanted to do any proper damage which fully negated the regeneration. I then decided to take my chances, and I continued going on both the offensive and defensive at the same time, and I checked my mana, noticing that it was half full, and I realized that I'd be able to do at least thirty **Mana Blast** s, and I smiled, as I then decided to attack her with the two spears I was dual-wielding.

Struggling to attack her, I then decided to do something I wasn't normally going to do, and I then immediately chanted, **"Boosted Gear!"** The red spiked gauntlet then appeared on my left hand, as Raynare looked at me, more in shock, and I then decided to let it continuously chant, **[BOOST!]** I then decided to take my chances, and I then called upon my **Twice Critical** , which shocked Raynare even more, and I then realized that with two boosting Sacred Gears, I'd be able to fill my Draconic Points meter in half the time it'd normally take, as I face-palmed myself about not realizing it sooner.

As I continued to charge at Raynare, I managed to hit her around three times, which I noticed managed to take almost half of her health. I then chuckled very minimally, as she managed to notice my laugh, and she looked at me in fear, to which I replied with a half-maniacal tone, as the pupils in my eyes turned a dark crimson color, "Don't worry. All I have to do is to make you faint, and it'll all be over." I then laughed a little bit like a maniac before holding the laugh back halfway through, and I then felt the surge of power I had usually felt, which I had associated with the fact the **Boost** s that the Gear was continuously chanting.

About two minutes after I had began increasing my boosts and continuously fighting against Raynare, the Gear then suddenly chanted out of the blue, **[MAXIMUM!]** I smiled, as I then realized that the meter had finally reached its limit, and I immediately rushed around the 'battlefield', causing Raynare to try and continuously summon Light Spears and try to throw them at me, to no success. I then smiled, as I then immediately stood my position, and I immediately then chanted, as a red orb once appeared in my palm, **"Dragon Shot!"** Suddenly, the orb in my hand rapidly expanded, and I threw it as the still-shocked Raynare.

As the blast collided with her body, I made sure to check her **Observe** screen to make sure I didn't kill her, since my intent with her was to make her just faint, so that I could just take her to my house, let her heal, and once she woke up, ask her to explain regarding her current actions. As I noticed that her health was rapidly approaching to zero, and once her health went below five hundred health points, I noticed that she was in a Fainted condition, and I then immediately stopped the orb from killing her. As I walked over to her fainted body, lying on the ground, I managed to pick her up, even though it was a little heavy, and I then activated my **Divine Dividing** as I did what was necessary, taking my motorcycle at the now-empty park.

I then noticed a few status window popping up in front of me, as I then decided to read it as quickly as possible.

 _ **From using a spear to battle, you have gained a new skill, Spear Mastery. Spear Mastery has leveled up by 3!**_

* * *

 _ **Status:**_

 _ **NAME: Xenos Skylark  
A. TITLE: -  
P. TITLE: The Gamer  
REPUTATION: Prince of Kuoh  
LEVEL: LV. 14  
EXP: 17.58%  
EFFECTS: Physical Attacks + 20%, Physical Resistance + 3.5%, Mana Attacks + 35%, Mana Resistance + 5.5%, Fire Attacks +27.5%, Fire Resistance + 3.5%, Ice Resistance + 1.5%, Holy Attacks +10%, Holy Resistance + 3.5%  
HP: 3800 / 3800 (94.74%)  
HPR: 975 (25.66%)  
MP: 3000 / 3000 (100.00%)  
MPR: 440 (14.67%)  
DP: 0 / 2300 (0.00%)  
STR: 47 + 65.33 (139%) = 112.33  
DEX: 58 + 80.62 (139%) = 138.62  
VIT: 55 + 76.45 (139%) = 131.45  
INT: 93 + 129.27 (139%) = 222.27  
WIS: 67 + 93.13 (139%) = 160.13  
LUK: 45 + 29.25 (65%) = 74.25  
POINTS: 65  
MONEY: 1 150 000 Yen**_

* * *

 _ **Skills:**_

 _ **Gamer's Body LV. MAX (100.00%)  
Gamer's Mind LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Medium Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Increased Mana Manipulation LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Bilingual Translator – English LV. MAX (100.00%)**_  
 _ **Bilingual Translator – Japanese LV. MAX (100.00%)**_

 _ **Physical Endurance LV. 07 (10.58%)**_  
 _ **Physical Offense LV. 08 (30.39%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Mana LV. 11 (17.59%)**_  
 _ **Magical Offense – Mana LV. 14 (17.58%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Fire LV. 07 (20.68%)**_  
 _ **Magical Offense – Fire LV. 11 (18.59%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Ice LV. 03 (17.49%)**_  
 _ **Magical Endurance – Holy LV. 07 (10.58%)**_  
 _ **Magical Offense – Holy LV. 04 (17.49%)**_

 _ **Sword Mastery LV. 11 (1.20%)**_  
 _ **Spear Mastery LV. 04 (18.24%)**_

 _ **Weapon Creation: Mana LV. 06 (1.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Blade LV. 05 (16.68%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Bow and Arrow LV. 03 (58.46%)**_  
 _ **\- Mana Weapon Creation: Greatblade LV. 02 (32.37%)**_  
 _ **Weapon Creation: Fire LV. 04 (16.19%)**_  
 _ **\- Fire Weapon Creation: Blade LV. 03 (17.56%)**_  
 _ **\- Fire Weapon Creation: Greatblade LV. 02 (46.28%)**_

 _ **Detect Bloodlust LV. 06 (10.47%)**_  
 _ **Sense Danger LV. 09 (36.57%)**_

 _ **Twice Critical LV. 12 (69.20%)**_  
 _ **Sword Birth LV. 01 (0.00%)**_  
 _ **Boosted Gear LV. 08 (10.58%)**_  
 _ **\- Boost LV. 15 (12.58%)**_  
 _ **\- Dragon Shot LV. 04 (50.27%)**_  
 _ **Divine Dividing LV. 06 (28.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Divide LV. 09 (27.57%)**_  
 _ **\- Flight LV. 04 (61.47%)**_

 _ **Mana Blast LV. 04 (16.48%)**_  
 _ **Mana Burst LV. 18 (35.19%)**_  
 _ **Fire Burst LV. 07 (26.59%)**_

 _ **Observe LV. 16 (30.60%)**_  
 _ **Cooking LV. 13 (59.10%)**_  
 _ **Singing LV. 08 (10.49%)**_  
 _ **Dancing LV. 05 (15.58%)**_

* * *

 _ ** _Inventory:_  
**_ _ **-**_

* * *

 _ **Sacred Gears:**_

 _ **Longinus (2/13):  
\- True Longinus (LOCKED)  
\- Zenith Tempest (LOCKED)  
\- Annihilation Maker (LOCKED)  
\- Dimension Lost (LOCKED)  
\- Boosted Gear (UNLOCKED) (TIER 1/3)  
\- Divine Dividing (UNLOCKED) (TIER 1/3)  
\- Regulus Nemea (LOCKED)  
\- Canis Lykaon (LOCKED)  
\- Sephiroth Graal (LOCKED)  
\- Incinerate Anthem (LOCKED)  
\- Absolute Demise (LOCKED)  
\- Innovate Clear (LOCKED)  
\- Telos Karma (LOCKED)**_

 _ **Non-Longinus (2/?):  
\- Twice Critical (UNLOCKED) (TIER 1/2)  
\- Sword Birth (UNLOCKED) (TIER 1/2)**_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, and welcome to the first cha** **pter of my newest story! I know I may have uploaded this about two weeks ago, but I decided to re-write it again, and from 6k words, it became 16k words. I'm rather surprised by it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! ~xenos**


End file.
